The Pilot Administrative Core, a component of the ?Center for the Study of Symptom Science, Metabolomics and Multiple Chronic Conditions,? will generate and support pilot investigators and studies addressing symptoms in multiple chronic conditions (MCC). Although MCCs are increasing in adults, little is known about the complex and synergizing metabolites and metabolic pathways underlying symptoms, thus symptom management interventions are under-developed. The overall Center proposes to advance the understanding of symptoms to address the gaps in knowledge that will lead to more precise symptom-reducing interventions. The Pilot Administrative Core will generate research on the specific and distressing symptoms of fatigue, depression and anxiety in Black adults living with a chronic condition and hypertension (HTN), a chronic condition that significantly contributes to MCC and health disparities. Pilot studies will examine individual, biological, and behavioral factors related to the symptoms and symptom clusters, and examine metabolites and metabolic pathways associated with these symptoms. As the Center's scientific framework is tested and refined, metabolic pathways may be uncovered that may contribute to future intervention work. The Pilot Administrative Core will function as an incubator for interdisciplinary research based on the Center's scientific framework of symptoms and clusters and metabolites derived from high resolution metabolomics in Black adults with MCC and will expand the number and quality of pilot research projects. The overall aims are to: 1. Develop researchers focused on the Center's area of science by supporting two initial pilot studies in years 1-2, and supporting interdisciplinary investigator teams to develop three additional pilot studies for years 3-5; 2. Provide a supportive infrastructure for project oversight, pilot investigator mentoring and training, and access to resources focused on the mechanisms of symptoms (metabolomics and the microbiome) through application of intellectual, methodological, ethical, and interdisciplinary resources to develop and implement scientifically rigorous pilot studies; and 3. Provide mentoring for successful dissemination of pilot studies, with critical assessment of pilot study outcomes, effect sizes and resources in order to develop future rigorous studies and R01-level grant applications. Approaches include recruitment of future pilot applications, rigorous scientific reviews, monitoring of pilot progress, interdisciplinary mentoring of pilot investigators, and harmonization of methods including common data elements and innovative data analysis. The proposed two pilot projects will address populations with HTN and either obesity or HIV infections. Through the discoveries of the Center, we envision future extension of the framework to support sustained inquiry on symptom and symptom clusters within MCC including HTN and other chronic conditions in Black adults. These studies will contribute essential knowledge to ultimately improve quality of life in MCC and position Center investigators to conduct future inquiry with innovative and precision approaches.